Secrets
by Otaku Addicted Dweeb
Summary: How is life like if Kid and Female!Hiruma were to be engaged? Kid/Fem!Hiruma


**A/N: Yeah, it's a female!Hiruma x Kid (also known as Shien Mushanokoji). I think Kid is pretty cool. I'm changing Hiruma Yoichi to Hiruma Yoshiki. Yoichi is a guy name and Yoshiki is a girl's name. It may be a bit OOC (especially Mamori) since I'm still practicing on writing****.**** This takes place before the Kanto Regional Tournament****. A fail at humor.**

**-vVv-**

The players of the Deimon Devil Bats always wondered why Kid hung around them so much.

At first, they thought he was just spying on them and Hiruma would drive him away. Like they predicted, Hiruma did yell at him. However, much to their amazement, he was undeterred by her guns and just smiled, talking softly so only their captain could hear. The next thing Hiruma did left the football players of Deimon High completely flabbergasted. She turned away and continued on training, ignoring the enemy behind her.

Monta, being the curious monkey he is, decided to investigate. He, dragging Sena along, tried to follow her after school. He wanted to know the relationship between the two. This did not end well as the two were caught by their captain and 'punished' severely _*cough*_hell of a lot more training_*cough*_.

After the rest of the Devil Bats heard what happened to the two, they decided to just ignore Kid.

* * *

Mamori Anezaki never tried interfering with Hiruma's personal life. The blonde-headed captain of the Devil Bats was always so secretive and anything told from her life, directly from the demon herself, was usually a lie. The only one who knew Hiruma's life, outside of football, was Kurita, and he only knows her life from middle school to now. No one knew how Hiruma got her weapons or how she was raised by her parents. That was a few of the many mysteries surrounding the captain.

On a beautiful evening, Mamori just got done with shopping for groceries and was walking home. The girl was in a good mood as she was able to get a 2 for 1 sale on large cartons of milk. She decided to take a longer route to her home so she could enjoy the rest of the day. Along the way, she noticed Hiruma talking with Kid from the Seibu Wild Gunmans. Well, it was more like Hiruma was arguing with him as he just continued to smile.

'Hmm, Hiruma doesn't usually argue. She usually just threatens…' Mamori thought to herself, looking at the two and deciding whether or not she should continue walking or hide and watch.

Mamori decided to hide behind a building so she wouldn't get noticed by them. The girl couldn't help but notice that Kid was looking at Hiruma the same way her father looked at her mother. _Loving and full of affection._

_"I thought I told you to go home! Stop following me!"_ Hiruma was clearly angry at him

_"I can't do that, Yoshiki."_ This was the first time Mamori heard Kid say Hiruma's first name. Without an honorific, Mamori wondered if those two were close.

_"As a future husband, I just can't let my future wife walk alone."_

'**Did he just say future husband?'**

_"...I can walk alone on my own."_ Hiruma replied, without her former hostility

_"I'm sure you can, but I'll always worry. I love you."_ Oh, he loves her! It was quiet for a minute. Mamori snuck a peek to see the two kissing.

'**My goodness! Those two are a couple!'**

* * *

"Uh... Hiruma-san?" Mamori mumbled while cleaning the clubhouse.

"What?" Hiruma was currently on her laptop, doing God knows what.

Mamori felt a bit nervous asking the blonde demon such a serious question. It regarded her personal life, which Mamori usually left alone.

"W-what is your relationship with Kid-san?"

Hiruma popped her gum and stared intently at Mamori, "Why do you ask?"

"W-well," Mamori pushed her hair behind her ear nervously, "when I was walking home the other day, I couldn't help but notice the two of you were arguing."

Hiruma looked as if she were about to kill her but the demeanor disappeared as quickly as it came. Hiruma went back to typing something on her laptop. "Hmph... we're engaged."

"E-engaged?"

"Don't make me fucking repeat myself, fucking manager!"

"Have you told anyone?" Mamori asked

"…No"

"W-why? This should be a happy occasion!"

Hiruma glared at the brunette, which instantly shut her up.

* * *

"HIRUMA-SAN IS ENGAGED?" Exclaimed Sena

Mamori nodded. "I saw her kissing Kid-san and when I asked about it, she told me."

"Oi! Why the fuck are you in here? Go train!" Hiruma came in, guns blazing

"Hiii!"

"So the secret's out, huh?" Kid asked and sat up from his position on the bed, watching his fiance dry her hair with a towel. He really enjoyed it when she moved around in her sexy, black negligee.

"Yeah."

"Would it have to do with your manager catching us kissing?"

"Yep."

Kid chuckled. Yoshiki was never the type to reveal anything unless caught. His fiance was so secretive. Even he doesn't know her whole story. She only told him bits of it from time to time. Of course, that didn't stop him from loving her. He got up from the bed and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Now, I can reveal our engagement to everyone."

**-vVv-**

**A/N: I'm going to make a few more chapters. It'll explain on how things came to be, and backgrounds, and yadda yadda****.**** I'm pretty sure they're gonna be all short like this one. Don't know when the updates will come but it'll depend if I'm motivated enough (usually reading the manga again).**

**Maybe I should've used Suzuna instead of Mamori? Should I change it?**


End file.
